Molly
'Molly '''is a yellow tender engine who usually works at the Coaling Plant. Bio When she first arrived on Sodor, Emily teased her for taking "empties". Thomas wanted to make her feel special, so he helped her make the trucks look special by covering them with tarps and decorating with lights. However, one of the tarps flew off, and caused her to feel embarrassed, and steam away. Thomas eventually helped her to the Coaling Plant, and she found out that "empties" were very important after all. She was one of the engines who laughed at Emily when she worked with Whiff, and she advised Thomas to slow down when he was taking a sail boat for the Mayor of Sodor. In The Great Discovery, she received news from Bill and Ben that Stanley had found Thomas. Adventures on Rails When Molly arrived on Sodor, details on her prior life were relatively unknown. Her number had been completely scratched off and her builder's plates had also been discarded. Through careful research and her sharp memory, it has been verified that she is BR No. 62592. She was designed by James Holden and built at Stratford Works and entered service on 31 July 1910. Her GER number was ''1801 and like other members of her class, she was built mainly for expresses but she also managed stopping trains as well. Upon Grouping in 1923, she was numbered 8801 and allocated to Norwich. In 1929, she went under some modifications which included extending her smoke-box and fitting her with a vacuum ejector. In 1945, she was again at the Works for some boiler refitting but was soon back at work by September 1946. She carried the number 2592 at this time but after Nationalisation in 1948, she became BR No, 62592 and was allocated at Yarmouth Beach. In 1952, she was allocated to Norwich Thorpe where she coincided with Dodger. They quickly became friends and it was in big part to her that he arrived in 1961. During her time at Norwich she also sent brief stints at Melton Constable in 1953 and 1955; Yarmouth Beach in 1955. Finally, she was sent to Cambridge on 19 January 1957 before heading to Kings Lynn on 20 April where she was withdrawn in April 1958 set to be cut up at Stratford Works. She spend about three months in the scrap-heap but was bought by the Fat Controller for work on his railway. She has been primarily based at Vicarstown and mainly works stopping trains starting from the aforementioned station. When Dodger arrived for work at the Coal Mines, they quickly met up again and they usually reside at Vicarstown Sheds. Such work began to tax Dodger at the Mines, so Molly offered to help him make deliveries of trucks which she still does to this day. Persona Molly is a powerful, bright yellow steam engine. She is proud of her strength and is happy to put it to use as one of Sodor's bigger engines. She often works pulling empty trucks to the coaling plant. Because she is a sensitive engine, she often worries about fading into the background. Sometimes taking "empties" makes her feel less important and sad, but in the end, she will usually see that taking "empties" is a vital part of operations and an important task after all. Molly has a peace-keeper attitude, tends to be rather sensible, and is looked upon as a "big sister" by some of the other engines. However, she is a sensitive soul, who can be easily embarrassed and can get upset by conflict, and will steam away to avoid it, but will usually have the courage to do what she thinks is right. Molly likes to be as good as everyone else and wants the other engines to think the best of her. Basis Molly is based on a Great Eastern Railway D56 Claud Hamilton. Livery Molly is painted bright yellow with grey and red stripes. Behind the scenes This section pertains to Adventures on Rails only. In real life She was first introduced in The Engines of Sodor. After finishing the series, I was very dissatisfied with the end results. The original idea had been to incorporate everything in the TV series up to that point. However, I just felt overwhelmed. Unlike many writers, I work better with a more constrained character base. I feel it helps because I get to know each engine more personally so to speak. However, I was satisfied with Molly's episode and decided she would fit in well to the series. Originally, she came to Sodor after Dodger, but as she grew to be one of my favourite characters to write for, I decided, since the TV series gave her no backstory, the only solution was to invent one myself. I then realised I could also clear up Dodger and David's pre-North Western Railway life too. When I found out that the D56 number I had given her coincided for a while with Dodger at Norwich Thorpe, I decided to switch things around and have her come to Sodor first and as a result of the friendship they built up at Norwich, she recommended Dodger to the Fat Controller and the rest is history. In the series When she first arrived, she had no builder's plates so it was most Molly's sharp memory that helped the Fat Controller figure out her number to properly gain ownership of her. Due to these complications, she was not officially numbered until 1969. She was the ninth steam engine on Sodor, however, she is NWR No. 14 due to her basis being classified D14 when she was first built. Appearances Adventures on Rails Shorts: *James and Percy *Thomas and the Avalanche *Saving the Mountain Engines *That's What Friends Are for *Real Engines *Work and Play Main Series *Season 17 - The Football Special Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Improper Engines and The Wrong Way *Season 2 - The Early Whirlybird, Stanley and the Flood (does not speak), Molly and the Mountain Engines, Miniature Engines, Mike and James (mentioned), A Happy Day for Alfie, and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Mr. Jones, Homesickness (cameo), Mavis and the Track Repairs (does not speak), Hector the Ballast Hopper, Sidney Helps Out, and Cold Chaos (cameo) '' *Season 4 - Duncan and Victor ''(does not speak), Polar Opposites, Jason's Lost Friend, The Wrong Sort of Coal (cameo), and George Strikes Again *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine (cameo), Thumper and the Avalanche, Specials: * Thomas and Percy (cameo) '' * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry ''(cameo) * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper * The Legend of the Gold Train Sudrian Stories * Season 2 - The Cursed Brake Van (cameo), Hank's Hero (does not speak), Crane Chaos, Gone Hunting (cameo), and Interrogation (cameo) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier ''''Trivia *It has been confirmed that she will have joint ownership with the North Western Railway and Vicarstown Coal Mines when she is introduced in The Engines of Sodor. Gallery Molly'sSpecialSpecial17.png Henry'sLuckyTrucks30.jpg TheGreatDiscovery186.png|Ben and Molly Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Female Engines Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Steam Engines